In some soils, having a high clay content, it is necessary to take special steps, to provide a stable foundation because of the tendency of the soil to move as a result of variations in the moisture content of the soil. It is customary therefore, to dig down through the unstable portion of the soil, until a stable substrate is reached and then to provide a footing on such stable substrate for the building which is then to be built above the layer of unstable soil.
The costs of driving piles down to a stable substrate can be very high. It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for providing a foundation on unstable ground which, it is believed, will be less expensive than other methods known to the Applicant.